This core will provide support for all four projects by performing the animal experiments[unreadable] proposed by each project that utilize different models of experimental colitis.[unreadable] The core's main functions will be:[unreadable] 1) to generate transgenic and knockout and transgenic animals in collaboration with the[unreadable] Mouse Genetics Facility.[unreadable] 2) to genotype and expand lines from transgenic founders and knockouts.[unreadable] 3) to backcross and intercross multiple lines of transgenic and knockout mice.[unreadable] 4) to assist with the experimental colitis models.[unreadable] The Animal Core will take advantage of existing facilities in the Center for Comparative[unreadable] Medicine and Surgery (CCMS) at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine. This is a centralized,[unreadable] shared resource facility that provides veterinary, animal maintenance, and research support[unreadable] to investigators engaged in a variety of research utilizing animal studies. The program is[unreadable] fully accredited by the American Association of Laboratory Animal Care, International. All of[unreadable] the proposed animal experiments will take place in the state-of-the-art barrier facility[unreadable] located on the SC level of the East Building. This is a rodents only facility that offers[unreadable] individually ventilated cages and a fully automated watering system. The Core will provide[unreadable] the technical expertise and support, as well as the necessary equipment and reagents[unreadable] needed for performing all study-related manipulations in mice.